Core Narrative 4
Freed On the year 2100, the first fully mutated child appeared. He was borne with a bald eagle’s lower body, with talons for his feet, patches of feather on his body, and wings on his back. As if the mythical creature Harpy was real. Many more children like him started to be born on the same year, and the masses can no longer ignore it. The ones who descended from families who refused to be mix with animal genes came out and started to call themselves “Truebeings”. They started to oppress those who mutated, treating them like animals, ironically. Those who have animal genes but fear oppression, as the Truebeings still holds a majority of government positions, chose to side with the Truebeings. In 2103, in an attempt to remove the mutated children from the society, the Truebeings transported them to a major facility in North America to be heavily watch over. In 2123, Mayfar, the first mutated child, has grown up in the facility. Fed up with the inhumane treatment him and his companions received, started to devise a plan to help all the mutated escape. They failed many attempts of escape due to the facility being heavily guarded by the military, and many of Mayfar's friends died. When all hope seems lost, a world changing event will give the mutated another chance. The Arctic icecap and the Antarctic ice have completely melted due to severe global warning. Many major cities on the coast all over the world were flooded, land mass has significantly decreased on earth. The facility was spared due to its location being far away from the coast. Amidst the chaos, Mayfar saw an opportunity. Many of the military personnel who were guarding the facility were being relocated to maintain order as a majority of the population were flooding inland to avoid the flood. With weakened security, Mayfar led the mutated, in an attempt to break out once and for all, into an all-out conflict with the guards. The mutated emerged victorious and declared themselves as the “Neomen”. They are finally freed. Genre - Sci-fi/Action Protagonist - Mayfarl, the first fully mutated child. He's courageous and sympathetic. Displeased with his and his companions treatments schemed an prison break. Antagonists - The "Truebeings", human who thinks of themselves as the pure breed, the higher race. They despise the hybrids, see them as mere test animals. Supporting Characters - The "Neomen", animal-human hybrids who joined forces to break out of their confinement. Curious of the world outside of the facility, always dream of the day they will be freed. Location - Unspecified Facility on the West Coast of United States, Badlands in the current story world map, an facility dedicated on the imprisonment and experiment, sometimes dissection, of animal-human hybrid. Additive Comprehension - Explore the cause of the conflict between the Neomen and Truebeings. Target Market - Reddit Users of all ages Media Habits '''- Reddit users post various topics on the platform daily, from simple slice of life, to incredible personal achievements, from statistic of a certain product, to even conspiracy theory. There are always a topic of reddit that is being discuss by reddit users all over the world. '''Platform/Medium - Mock Diary on Reddit Why It Works - As of today there are over 500 million reddit users on earth, they like simple stories of life, gaming tips, and conspiracy theories, all of it. This story of imprisonment told through a mock diary on reddit could easily draw in a large amount of audience. Especially now that animal-human hybrid experiment is approved in the real world, I believe this story will be able to drive a lot of topic on reddit and bring in even more audience over time.